


Affirmation

by makesometime



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV prompts: bite, choice, new, familiar, nails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

His lips are at her neck. A taunt, a tease, a warning; their presence manages to be all this at once, and more.

In this place, in their new home, her bedroom is a haven. A stalwart remembrance of the old ways that produces a singular smile from her lover as she gives him the grand tour. It is one of the few rooms furnished in tones of dark red and brown, colours that continue to bring her comfort after everything she's seen, everything she's done.

Now, her fingers curled tight around the headboard of her new four-poster bed, the dark wood grain feels natural against her skin, the crumpled crimson sheets familiar under her knees. She feels the press of abnormal nails into her back, Nikola's hands curving over her hips to guide her movements. He cedes control to her here, now, as easily as he ever has – with a silver tongue and a smirk to ensure she knows it's his choice.

He is so warm within her, so _alive_ now in their second chance. He remains as biologically impossible as she herself in this lifetime, in their sanctuary. She smiles when still-blunt teeth scrape her skin, smiles when he grunts as she tightens around him, her rhythm faltering. It hasn't gone this far since the fall of Old City, she recognises his efforts in holding back. But now...

"Do it." She says, a quick exhalation that barely trips off her tongue before his teeth are bared.

The moment her skin parts beneath his fangs Helen breaks with a silent gasp; her blood flows quickly, hastened by her arousal, and Nikola's heady groan of pleasure and gratitude fills the absence of noise from her release.

He drinks too much, too greedily... but she doesn't protest. He needs this as much as she does, this affirmation that they've both made it through, continue to exist as the last of The Five. Only when he's had his fill does his end come, his growled shout of triumph making the corners of her mouth quirk upwards as she feels him pulse within her.

And so they sit, tangled up in one another, sharing blood and life and all things she's fought the universe for – and this time, she's won.


End file.
